Ultea
This article is dedicated to my sixth grade social studies teacher and is a work in progress. Ultea is the mortal reflection of Redea, land of the gods. It is divided into eight regions and is subject to constant war. Region Geography Ultea is a floating island in the Primordial Void. Climates and landforms can change drastically between regions. Athrea This article is about the region. For the ruling race, see (TBA) Athrea is currently most powerful of the regions. Because it is in the center of the world, it dominates trade. Athreans believe their land is blessed by the eternal sun, TBA. In honor of him, they live close to the gods, and build their homes on the tall cliffs of the region. Athrea is a mountainous region covered in rocky outcrops, and it is home to many large trees . It's capital is Agar Eckthrea This article is about the region. For the ruling race, see (TBA) Eckthrea is a burning, rugged landscape in which only the strongest can make their home in. It almost never rains here, and species here kill each other off, rarely uniting to fight other regions. Still, civilizations do form. The temperature is so hot, only the heavily adapted reptiles, the Draconem, have managed this. Their capital is Laveeshter. Brachetea This article is about the region. For the ruling race, see (TBA) Brachetea is a lowland jungle covered in large mushrooms and tall trees. Most people here never fight, and this region hardly has a military. They make most of their money and food from the rare mushrooms they find. The climate here is relatively cool, and it rains a lot. Life here is easy and slow. The capital city is Meshkey. Kasheekea The Primordial Void once sent emissaries to Ultea to raise the Primal Age for good. The terrors here are the descendants of those horrific beasts. This land is unified, yet hard to survive in due to the savageness of the eternal void. Everything here is inhuman and born to kill. The ground here glows purple, and the capital city, Res'Nygan rests on the edge of the void. The planets seem closer in this region. Chyrsologyrda Chrysologyrea is mostly a massive lake, though it is surrounded by a rim of grassy hills. Many peninsulas jut into the lake, and mountains are not a rarity underwater. The inhabitants of this region have adapted to the water, building underwater cities. They are safe from nearly all predators here. Their capital city is Santalti. Degartea Degartea is the last remaining safe haven for Outsiders. The desolate landscape is made of jagged obsidian and is filled with deep crevices. The Outsiders were forced here for releasing the Guardian Spirits. This land is cold, but it never rains or snows. The region's capital, Hydrssal, is hidden underground. The Outsiders have access to every region through the dangerous Twin Tunnels. Shahera The regal region of Shahera is home to the Iridor, the most human-like race in Ultea. Shahera is a snowy, cold land home to the miners of the world. Once a year, the aureais lupus can be seen in the sky as the Snow Guardian Spirit lights up the night. The region is filled with wolves and other dangerous snow creatures, a sometimes fatal hazard to unprepared travelers. The capital is Freltic. Terestea Terestea is a jungle completely ruled by the environment. The entire forest is alive and dangerous, and the ruling race is no less ruthless. It rains a lot here, and the climate is humid. Towering redwoods make for ideal cities. Many plants seek to trap the passing giant bug, and the inhabitants of this region use the treetops as a means of transportation.